Reunions are wonderful
by Juliet Black 99
Summary: once Bastion turned 15 his parents decide to visit their old friends Tamaki and Haruhi. What he forgot was they had a son two years older then him... or that young Andrew was famous for his band Black Veil Brides. After spending some alone bro to bro bonding...how will he deal when he finds out their moving next door...or when he finds out he 's like his fathers. more info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own any of these characters just the idea which they are in.**

**rest of summery: once Bastion turned 15 his parents decide to visit their old friends Tamaki and Haruhi. What he forgot was they had a son two years older then him... or that young Andrew was famous for his band Black Veil Brides. After spending some alone bro to bro bonding...how will he deal when he finds out their moving next door...or when he finds out he 's like his fathers and has fallen in love with Andy Sixx? (I know what his actual name is or that he's the prophet now or what ever but since Sixx is more of a nicknameish last name than Biersack I'm calling him that. Juliet's not gonna be in this story, if she is she's gonna be a snobby bitch other than Andy's girlfriend) as far as i know the band won't exist the members will be present later on but not as a band. The anime story line won't appear either. in the story Hikaru and Kaoru are not brothers.**

"Bastion! Hurry up we'll be late!"

"Sorry Dad I didn't realize the time I guess." I said fixing my scarf that I had around my neck. I looked down at my tight gray v neck shirt and black torn skinny jeans. Yea this will do "should I wear my vans or converses?" I asked lifting my blue checkered vans in my left hand and my hightops with the lime green and purple shoe laces in my right (I just described two pair of my shoes...yes they are sexii thank you for asking!^•^)

"Look what your shoe obsession did. He's even more obsessed than you are!" Kaoru said putting on his only pair of shoes, a worn pair of plaid vans.

"He learned from the best. And I think you should were your doc martins." Hikaru said putting on one of his pairs of converses

"You two and your weird fashions" (I'm describing outfits that I would actually wear and I have really whacked up fashion so they will be really weird outfits)

"Ok I'm ready." I said putting on my BOTDF hoodie and walked towards the door. "Can we please go?"

"Yes Bastion we are coming, God anxious are we?" Hikaru said putting on his jacket

"Sorry dad its just that I haven't seen Tamaki or Haruhi in a long time and I cant wait to see them again."

"Or are you more excited to see their son Andy?" Kaoru asked walking into the hallway from the kitchen with a water in his hand

"No dad I actually forgot they had a son."

"Then why did you keep asking so many questions aabout him yesterday when I told you that we would be having dinner with them today?" Hikaru said standing up and was walking towards the door

"Dad! You're so mean! I asked you to keep that secret!" I exclaimed blushing. "Besides I was asking those questions because I didn't want to be spending the evening with a total jerk!"

"i understand what your coming from, but its still fun to tease you." Kaoru said walking past me and messing up my hair

"Dad! Don't mess up my hair! We're about to go out in public!" I said trying to fix my hair

"God Kaoru don't you have any decency to a teenagers hair?" Hikaru fake exclaimed

"Laugh it up but I know you two were obsessed about your hair when you were my age." I said while walking out the door

"All right if you'll please follow me to your table some of your party has already arrived." Our waiter said walking toward a table that had a couple and a boy with black hair and ear phones in sitting there.

"Tamaki Haruhi! Hi long time no see!" Hikaru said coming closer to the table. Both of them sat closer to Tamaki and haruhi leaving the seat close to the boy with the head phones. I had no choice but to sit next to him feeling extremely awkward. I started to trace the drawings I drew on my arm when I felt a hand on my arm, I looked up to see the boy trying to get a better look at my arm. I quickly started to pull down the arms of my hoodie which I pulled up cause I started feeling warm.

"Sorry I'm really nosey." He said taking off the head phones

"N-no it's ok. I understand." I managed while blushing extremely.

"I'm Andrew but you can call me Andy." He said

"I'm Bastion but you can call me well Bastion." I said

"Cute." He mumbled

"Hi, what would you like to drink?" A woman said coming towards the table

**A/N- thank's for reading.. this was planning on being a second part of a trilogy... but the first story didn't come out as well as this one. ****well Review, Follow or just keep reading ^.^ thanks ~Juliet Black**


	2. Chapter 2

After we ate we went back to Andy's house.

"We'll be I'm the living room talking, Andy you can show Bastion around the house or something." Tamaki said walking into a large room.

"Ok well follow me, I guess. Um do you want to have a tour, we could go in the basement and play video games, or go to the garage and listen to music." He said looking bored

"U-um I don't really care. What ever you want to do." I said becoming extremely nervous.

"Well you're the guest so you get to choose. I'm good with anything you want to do." He muttered

"I guess we could go play some video games." I said rubbing my arm awkwardly

"Ok... sorry I'm a really awkward and boring person. I don't have a lot of friends so I'm not really social." He said while walking down the hall towards some stairs.

"Its ok I'm the same way except I have a lot of friends but that's mostly because of who my dads are."

"So I have almost all the gaming counsals there is and have a lot of games so you can choose anything and I most likely have it." He said going towards a white L-shaped couch.

"do you have kingdom hearts?" I asked blushing, I noticed he started getting a weird look on his face and realized I sounded like a bubble child. "I'll play anything its just that Kingdom hearts is one of the few games I don't majorly sick at." I said rushing through the sentence.

"No I understand. Its just that I don't think I own that one. Its one that I want next but since I have so many games that I haven't finished, my parents said I needed to finish a couple of games before I get anymore." He said getting up from the couch and going to a bare wall. 'What is he doing?' I thought. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The wall started moving and a second wall showed up with a shelf full of video games and unconnected video game counsels .

"Wow." I muttered to myself

"My parents thought it looked geeky with all the games out so they decided to get this." He said blushing just a little.

"That's really cool." I said then I realized I sounded like a total loser. "All my games are in a plastic tub." I said then I resaid that in my head and thought I sounded like a really lame person.

"Oh cool. So um sorry j don't have kingdom hearts but I have a couple other games. Like Naruto or Mario smash bros. Or call of duty. I have a weird mix of games. Its kind of weird but I'm an anime freak and I like shooting games. So its a weird variety." He said then blushed "sorry I talk to much sometimes..."

"Its ok. So you like anime? What type?"

"Um well you already know I like Naruto and fruits baskets and soul eater and kuroshitsuji or black butler what ever you want to call it. And a couple more."

"I like all of those!" I exclaimed "I'm reading Naruto right now. i've already read the other ones you said." I said lowering my voice becoming embarrassed.

"Really? Can I borrow them some time? I really need to read fruits basket." He said

"Yea ill bring the whole set next time I come over." I said

"Ok thanks."

"No problem, they're just collecting dust now." I said taking off my jacket. He started to look at my arms and I looked down and realized my arms still had writing on it. I started to blush and tryed to put my jacket back on. He put his hand on my arm to stop me from covering up my arms.

"So you like my band?" He asked. I nodded while blushing. My arms were covered in lyrics that were in his songs and other bands lyrics.

"Um ya if I like it ill write it on my arm until I get home and put it on my wall." I said

"That's cool. I'm glad someone likes my band. Its pretty rough to become popular." He said

"Yea Id understand that."

"How would you?"

"Um... forget I said that. So what game are we playing?"

"No, why'd you say that? How would you understand that?" He insisted

"I just do ok! Just drop it." I snapped "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I got up and walked out before he could respond. I went upstairs and went the opposite way that we came in. After about 5 minutes of looking for one, I finally managed to find a bathroom. I open the door and walked inside. I sink to the floor as soon as I close and lock the door.

'Why am I acting like this? Its like I have a crush on him. Do I have a crush on him? I dont think I do. Well I've never had a crush on someone so I wouldn't know I guess.' I rambled in my head. After a while of thinking things in my head someone knocked on my door.

"Hey bastion? You ok in there?"

**Authors Note: ** i'm so sorry guys ;-; i was planning to upload more but I'm extremely lazy. I swear i'll try and upload more! 3 love you guys thanks for reading


End file.
